Mega Cat 3: Family Ties
by Mega DMX
Summary: After Mega Cat defeated Dr. Simian, a new enemy arrived in Elmore to cause chaos. Who is she and why is she doing this? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1: New Threat

_**Behold the third story of Mega Cat enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1: New threat**_

**Watterson Labs**

Gumball and Darwin are at the living room playing there favorite video games called "Steel Fighters"( _**Steel fighters is the parody of Street Fighter)**_.

"Ha Ha eat it Darwin!"

"Hey no fair you used the special."

"Well I got to win somehow."

"Best out of 3."

"Your on." As they about replay the match there mother called.

"Gumball, Darwin could you come to hangar please!"

Both of them pause their game and walked to the hangar.

"What's up mom?" Gumball asked

"I have finished it."

"Finished what?"

"My greatest project Darwin. This robot will make peacekeeping and enforcement to the world. I give you Hector!"

Dr. Watterson switched on the lights and revealed to her son's a giant robot standing right in front of them.

"WHOA." Gumball and Darwin said

"Hector, a robot that is so big and poweful he can handle any kind of global crisis and hazards, including earthquakes, tsunamis and tornados." Nicole explained

"Incredible, with his size the world will be in peace." Darwin said happliy

"Are you going to show everyone in the city about your project?" Gumball asked

"Yes but not right now because I have other projects to work on.

"Projects? What other projects?" Gumball asked

"You'll see." Nicole answered

Richard and Anais rush in the hangar with an a emergency report.

"What's wrong guys?" She asked

"We got a call from the police." Richard answered

"And what did they say."

"They said there being attack by 8 robots."

"Is Simian there."

"No and they say it's not simian. They told us a pink robot is leading the attack."

"A pink robot? Well better armor up." While Gumball morphed into Mega Cat the rest of the family went to computer monitor and try to located the robot masters.

"Gumball I've located one of the robot masters.

"Great where is it located?" Asked Gumball walking to monitor

"It's located at the Elmore's Succulent Plant Study."

"Alright, come on Darwin let's kick some robot master's butt." Mega Cat said to Darwin

"Right behind you." Darwin answered

"Good luck you two." With that Nicole teleported them to area that she set.

**Mega Man and Street Fighter owned by CAPCOM**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**


	2. Chapter 2: MC vs RM Part 1

_**Chapter 2: MC vs RM Part 1**_

**Elmore's Succulent Plant Study**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

_"Be carefull you guys this place is full of spikes. If you get hit by them it will be an insect kill." Said Nicole warning them._

"Don't worry mom will be careful." Mega Cat said

"Sp-spikes? Insect kill?" Darwin said worrying

"Stop you're worrying Darwin you'll be fine. Just stay behind me okay."

"Okay."

"Alrighty then let's go!"

Mega Cat and Darwin rush in the plant study. They fly over the spike floors, avoiding Spike walls and shooting some plant bots until they reached the sector. This sector is like a swamp.

"We made it. Now to find the robot master. They both search the area to find this robot master but only found something else.

"What the what? They saw a giant plant with teeth and it's ready to attack. What the heck is that thing?" Darwin asked

"It's a giant robot-eating plant." Mega Cat answered

"Get ready Darwin." Both of them equiped there buster and shoot the plant monster's face. They dodged the plant's attack and continued shooting until it was destroyed.

"Finally let's go." They exited out of the sector and contiune shooting plant robots and avoided spike floors until they reached to another sector only this time robot master is in there.

"There you guys are. I've been waiting for guys." Carmen said

"Sorry. We just got caught up by one of your friends." Mega Cat said

"Yeah sorry about him he's just hungry. Anyway enough of this chit chat let's get started."

"Were ready for anything."

"Okay then, but before we started let's make this battle more intresting." Carmen switched the lever opening the floor door revealing more spikes.

"Darwin! Jet mode quick!" Darwin quickly change to fishjet as soon Mega Cat got on him.

Carmen launch her needles at him. He quickly dodged them but two of her needles got him.

"AHH!

"Gumball are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm find." Said Mega Cat removing the needles out of him

Carmen shoot's more needles at him but dodged it. He charged his buster to a full max and fired at her causing her to fall. Mega Cat shoots the lever and the floor door start's to closed. As the floor sealed the spike floor they landed on the floor safetly. Mega Cat walked to Carmen and copy her_** Needle Launcher**_.

"Mom we've taken out one of robot masters. Were ready to go to the next area."

"_Okay, transporting in 3 2 1._

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Elmore's Meterological Obervation Network.**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Darwin switched to fishjet So Mega Cat could ride to the top. While flying up Mega Cat spotted balloon's flying towards them. Mega Cat feel's disappointing that this robot master might not be threating. When he shoot's one of the balloon it caused a big explosion

"What the...these balloon are full of flammable gas. Better not shoot any of these."

As they continued flying they spotted a pink robot waiting for them. When Mega Cat was about to approach this mysterious figure fired one the balloon before she disappeared. The explosion had caused the over balloons to explode.

"Oh crap! Darwin get up to the network station now!" Darwin used all his thruster to reached to the top. When they escaped the explosion they fly to the sector where the Robot masters is waiting.

"Hello Mega Cat and hello Darwin I"m Alan and I was builted to destory you." Alan greeted

"How?" Darwin asked

"You'll find out." Alan sent his balloon to attack him. Mega Cat knows that these balloon's are explosive so he equipped his _**Needle Laucher,**_ jumped over the balloon's and fired on Alan causing him to pop with no explosion.

"Worst Robot Master ever. But your weapon can help me to get to a platform that I can't reached." Said Mega Cat copying Alan's weapon. The weapon he got is _**Air Balloon.**_

"Hey Gumball who's the pink robot that shoot them balloon's." Darwin asked

"It must have been that robot who lead the attack."

"Were gonna have to deal with that later, right now we have to find the other robot master's.

"Mom take us to the next area."

_"You got it."_

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

When Mega Cat and Darwin left. A pink robot walked into the sector and saw the remain's of Alan.

"Impressive Mega Cat you have gone stronger each day."

"When you defeated the rest of my team I'll face you and proved to you that I'm more stronger than you."

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**


	3. Chapter 3: MC vs RM Part 2

_**Chapter 3: MC vs RM Part 2**_

**Street of Elmore...**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

The Robot master is straight ahead let's go." They ran to the streets shooting up sniper kats, jumping over cars before they shoot there red beams out of there headlights. There is also a miniboss, It's a giant walking eye that also shoot a red beam. Mega Cat and Darwin jump the beam and shoot the eye multiple time until it was destoryed. When they arrived to an dead end they saw the robot master waiting for them.

"Uh Mega Cat and Darwin we meet again at last." Rob said

"Meet again? But we just met." Mega Cat said

"Yes we have." Rob said

"No we haven't." They both said

"Yes we have." Rob said

"No we haven't." They both said

"Enough!" Rob said getting annoyed

"Your foolish tricks won't effect! Now die!" Rob fired his _**Optic Beam**_ on them but Mega Cat quicky equipped his _**Air Balloon **_and used it to jump on it and land right behind him while Rob shooting his beam. Mega Cat charge his buster and fired on his back.

"Ah! Lucky shot. Now it's my turn." He fired again but Mega Cat used the same move over and over again until Rob is defeated.

"There we go." Mega Cat walked up to the fallen Rob and copy his weapon.

"Were ready mom."

_"Okay sending you to the next area now."_

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Ice Cream Factory**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

When they arrived to the ice factory they ran inside and reached to the catwalk. They shoot up some Sniper Kats that were in there way, Carefully walked over the slippery floor and jump on platform until they reached to a sector but it was frozen shut. Mega Cat equipped his _**Optic Beam **_to melt the ice. When the ice had melted they went inside and spotted the robot master waiting.

*Gasp* Your Mega Cat and Darwin aren't you."

"That's us and your are?" Mega Cat asked

"I'm Sarah your number one fan! I saw you guys trash those other three robot masters, escape the explosion at Alan's stage and shoot that disgusting walking eye! That was prety cool." Said Sarah

"Um thanks I guess? Hey if your our #1 fan maybe you can help us find your leader."Said Mega Cat offered her

"Sorry guys as much I'm crazy for you and Darwin I to destory you guys. Nothing Personal." Sarah used her ice breath and freeze Darwin."

"Darwin!"

"Don't worry my gummy-puss you'll be joining your brother in a icy tomb." Sarah took a deep breath and frozen Mega Cat feet.

"Now to finish you off." While Sarah holding her breath Mega Cat equipped his and fired his_** Optic Beam**_ on her.

"AHHHH! I'm melting! Melting! What a world what a world!" Sarah said with her last breath.

Mega Cat fired the the beam on his feet so the ice will melt. When he's free, he rush to his brother and freed him.

"Darwin, are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. But I think my system is frozen I can't change form."

"Mom I took down the robot master and I need you help repair Darwin."

_"Okay bring him home now."_

"Are you sure your going to take down then rest of the robot masters and their leader alone." Darwin asked

"Don't worry bro I'll be fine when your fixed up you can help me take down their leader."

"Okay. Darwin said. Good luck." Darwin said before being teleported back home

"Okay 4 down four more to go. Let's do this."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**


	4. Chapter 4: MC vs RM Part 3

_**Chapter 4: MC vs RM Part 3**_

**The Farm**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat arrived to the farm and spotted a barn way over there knowing that the robot master is in there. He rushed through the field, shooting robotic farm animals and tractors until he reached a miniboss which is a giant hen that shoot eggs out of its mouth. When the eggs land on the ground chicks break out the egg and starts walking towards him. Mega Cat quickly shoots the chicks and shoots the hen's head before it shoots more eggs. When the hen got destroyed he keeps running until he reached barn where the robot master at. When Mega Cat reached inside the barn he dosen't see him.

"Where is he? He's signal is in this barn." Mega Cat search the barn until he feels something vibrate on the ground. When the shaking is getting loud he quickly moved out of the way and see the robot master coming out of the ground.

"Howdy Mega Cat, I heard and seen what you did to my friends and I'm not happy about it." Idaho said in a countryside

"Yeah, sorry about destroying the robot masters."

"I'm not talking about them i'm talking about my animal friends. Your going to pay for that." Said Idaho going back underground.

"Great. Mega Cat is waiting for Idaho's attack. When he starts to feel a shake he quickly got out of the way and equipped his weapon. When Idaho rise from the ground he froze him, now that he's frozen he sucker punch the frozen Idaho causing to shatter. I'm be taking your powers thank you very much." As he finished copying his power he's ready to teleported.

"I'm ready."

_"Alright, transporting now."_

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**The Radio Tower**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat ran inside the tower shooting two sniper kats. He then reached the ladder and starts climbing. While climbing he can hear music but he ignore it an continue climbing. Still climbing Two Sniper Kats in jetpacks firing on Mega Cat but luckly they missed, Mega Cat equipped his buster and fired both the sniper kats. As he reached to the top he saw the robot master waiting for him.

*Beatboxing* Juke said

"What?"

*Beatboxing*

"Dude I can't understand what you said." Mega Cat said. Juke pressed played on his head and release his _**Sound Wave**_ causing Mega Cat to go haywire.

"AHHH! My ears!"

*Beatboxing.* Juke fired another wave on him but Mega Cat dodged it. Mega Cat charged his buster and fired on Juke's head causing him to explode.

"That will shut you up." Mega Cat walked up to Juke and copy his powers.

"Two more to go."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**


	5. Chapter 5: MC vs RM Part 4

_**Chapter 5: MC vs RM Part 4**_

**The Library**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat arrived outside of the library. When he went inside he see's no sniper kats, no miniboss, nothing. The only thing he's see are the robot masters.

"Look brother it's Mega Cat."

"Yes I see him."

"Let me guess you guys are the Eggheads."

"Yes that's us."

"You guys know why I'm here right."

"That's right."

"Well then let's skip this conversation and get on with fighting."

"Very well, but want my brother to go first."

"Really brother."

"Of course."

"Thank you brother." The Egghead with glasses step aside while the other Egghead activate his mech. Whe the mech is on line he got inside of it and he is ready for battle.

"Oh boy." The mech charge right at Mega Cat and punch him in the face.

"Ouch that's gotta a hurt. HA HA HA HA!" On of the twins said laughing evily

*Groan* Okay now I'm mad." He charge his buster and fired on the mech but it didn't do any damage. The Mech grabbed Mega Cat by the foot and throw him outside.

"Your history Mega Cat!" As the mech charged right to him, Mega Cat equipped his _**Ice Breath**_ to freeze the mech but it also didn't work. When the mech got near him he got out of the way.

"What am I going to do?" Said to himself

Mega Cat start's thinking and try to find the weakness on this thing. When he take a closer look he see's a crack on the dome which mean that's the weak point. He equipped the _**Optic Beam**_ and on the dome. When the dome shattered he fired again and shoot The Twin causing him to exploded along with the mech.

"BROTHER!" As his brother explode, Mega Cat walked back inside the Library and ready to take done last robot master

"Your next Egghead."

"Your going to pay!" The Egghead unleashed his power to attack Mega Cat. Mega Cat is ready for anything then suddenly he got hit by a book.

"OW! What the... who hit me. Then another book hit him. "Hey! Wait a minute did you throw a book a me." Mega Cat asked

*Snickered* no." Another book hit him again.

"Ow. Wait a sec. You have telekinesis."

"That's right. I don't need a mech to destroy you. The power I need is my mind."

"Well you got throw something better than a-

Mega Cat was cut off when the egghead throw a Photocopier at him.

*Groan* yeah like that." He got up and equipped his _**Dirt Shield**_ that he got from Idaho and is ready for the robot master's attack. The Egghead used his telekinesis to throw everything in the library at him. Luckly his shield had protected him from all the objects that he just thrown. Mega Cat charged right at him, when he's close he released his _**Dirt Shield**_ to attack the Egghead.

"AHH!"

"Now that you lost your concentration I can you do this." Mega Cat charged his buster and fired the egghead. When he collapsed Mega Cat walked up to him and copy his_** Brain Power**_.

_"Gumball, can you hear me."_

"Hear you loud and clear. I've defeated the both the last robot masters."

"Great job Gumball. But got some bad news, I got a call form the police and they said 8 more robot masters are attacking the 4 area's that you went."

"What!? Eight more, how could there be 8 more robot masters." Mega Cat asked

"I don't know, it's seem like this robot master had come up with a backup plans."

*Sigh* Alright which location should I go first."

"You could go back to the icecream factory."

"Okay, let's go."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**


	6. Chapter 6: Blast From The Past Part 1

_**Chapter 6: Blast from the Past Part 1**_

**The Icecream Factory**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat returned to the icecream factory and see's that the entire place have been remodel.

"What happen to this place? I've only been gone for hours and I came back to see everyting look different. Mega Cat said. It doesn't matter right now I got to find those robot masters."

Mega Cat ran through the catwalk until he reached an ladder. When he climbed to the top he see's robots dressed like icecream men, he quickly shoots them and continue running. Before he continue he has to time his running when he see steam coming out of the pipes, when the steam dissappeared he continue to run until he reached the robot master's sector.

"This is it." He turned his left hand into his buster and fired on the door. When the door's collapsed on the floor he walked inside and see's two robot masters waiting for him.

"Hey Mega remember us. A blast from the past HeHeHe."

Mega Cat suprised and shock to see he's former enemies alive and well.

"Banana Joe, Anton?" How is that possible I destroy you guys months ago."

"Yes you did." Anton replied

"But luckly our new leader found our remains and rebuild us, isn't she amazing." Banana Joe replied also

"She?"

"Darn it Joe!"

"Oops."

"So your leader is a she huh. Well then can you guys tell who she is?"

"Sorry twerb, we ain't snitches. Get him my copys!" Five Clones of Anton charged right at him. Mega Cat equipped his _**Optic Beam**_ and incinerate all the clones.

"My clones!"

"I'll take care of him." Banana Joe took of his peel and ride on it to tackle Mega Cat. But Mega Cat jump over him and fired on Joe turning him into a fried banana.

"Well well well. look's like your all alone Anton. How about being a good sport and tell me your bosses name."

"No! I will not betrayed my mistress!" Anton shouted

"Okay." Mega Cat grabbed Anton and break a piece out of him.

"AHHH."

"You better rethink those words of yours Anton. Now tell, who is that pink robot master and she doing this?" Mega Cat asked while interrogate him.

"Never!"

Mega Cat remove another part from Anton. When he's in great pain he spilled

"Okay okay! The pink robot is Proto Cat! She leads the new robot masters to attack Elmore and also rebuild us incase she needs backup okay!" Anton said

"See was that so hard."

"Yes!"

"Well anyway before I find this Proto Cat I have to deal with the other robot masters. So tell your boss I'm coming for you."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

When Mega Cat left, Anton saw Proto Cat standing right in front of him.

"No! Please mistress he made me talk! I would never betray you honest!" As Anton begging to Proto Cat to forgive him. She equipped her buster and ready to fired on Anton.

"Wait! Please don't!" Proto Cat fired on Anton and teleported to the next area.

**The Radio Tower**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat was about to climb to the tower he was shot by a laser. When he got up he see's Ocho and Masami floating above him.

"Payback time blue dweeb!" Masami yelled

"Not these guys." Ocho fired his space shooter on Mega Cat but he quickly dodged it.

"Hey Ocho is that like your only move you have! Come on you pansy show me what you got."

"Pansy?! Who you calling a Pansy!" Ocho swoop down to attack him but Ocho didn't know that Mega Cat is setting a trap.

"Gotcha." Mega Cat equipped his _**Brain Power**_ and used it on Ocho.

"What the... hey I can't move! Ocho said struggle to move. That's because I used my mind to stop."

Mega Cat used his power to throw Ocho on the ground. *Groan* Ocho groan right before he pass out.

"Ocho you idiot!" *Sigh* must I do everything myself." Masami unleashed her lighting powers on Mega Cat. He dodged two lighting beam but got struck by it.

"I'm going to destroy you Mega-dweeb!"

"I don't think so." Mega Cat equipped his _**Dirt Shield **_ and released it on Masami.

"AHH! Gross it's all over my beautifull face!"

Mega Cat change back and charge his buster and fired on Masami causing her to explode.

"Man I love this charge shot. Mega Cat said. Okay next stop the plant study.

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**


	7. Chapter 7: Blast From The Past Part 2

_**Chapter 7: Blast from the Past Part 2**_

**Elmore's Succulent Plant Study**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat arrived back to the plant study to find the two robot masters. He jumped on platforms to avoid spiked floors. When he got of the platforms, he continue running while shooting robots that shoots needle's and Sniper Kats until he reached the sector.

"Mega-Punk!"

"Hey Jamie, hey Leslie. How are you guys."

"Oh were fine thanks for asking." Leslie replied

"Don't start a conservation with the enemy!" Jamie yelled

"Sorry."

"Anyway, were back and better than ever. Prepare yourself." Jamie launch her fist at him but he quickly dodged it and fired on Jamie. But she was protected Leslie's shield

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Jamie asked

"I was just protecting you from his blaster."

"I don't need your help flowerboy!" Jamie yelled pushing Leslie out of the way.

Jamie fired her second fist at him. He got hit in the stomach by her fist and collapsed on the floor. When Jamie is about to charge right at him, he used his _**Sound Wave**_ on Jamie in order to loose her focus. When she lost focus she crashed through the wall.

"Your next Leslie."

Lesile put his shield and release them but Mega Cat quickly jumped over them, equipped his _**Needle Launcher **_and fired the petals. When the petals are destroyed he fired a needle on Leslie's head.

"Only two robot masters to go."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Elmore's street**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Hey Mega Cat, you missed me."

"No, I don't missed you and I never will."

*Gasp* I'm shock, Shock I say." Tobias said with a sad face

"Well to bad. I'm still not forgiving you after what you did to me and my family."

*Sigh* your still on that. Geez let it go."

"I'll never let go after what you did."

"Very well. Hey Tina Gumball needs some ice cold beverage."

"Oh yeah!" Tina said crash through the wall.

"Tina?!"

"The new improve Tina." Tina used her mouth to pick up a car and throw it at Mega Cat. Mega Cat dodged it and fired his buster but Tina eat his ammo and spit it out to hit Mega Cat. When Mega Cat went on his knees Tina walked up to him and saids.

"HA HA! Not like old times is it."

"You might have got some new moves Tina. But I got the brains." Mega Cat equipped _**Ice Breath**_ and freeze Tina in a block of ice. Now that Tina is frozen he charged his buster and blast the frozen dinosaur into pieces.

"Bravo Gumball, Bravo." Said Tobias while clapping

"You used differnet weapons to destroy Tina. Very Impressive."

"Let's settle this once and for all." Mega Cat said

"Very well, but let's have a fair fight."

"fair fight?"

"Yeah fair fight. I want to see how good you are without using your weapons."

"How do I know that you wont trick me?!" Mega Cat asked

"I won't, in fact I'm not going to used my powers to kill you. I'm just going to beat the crap out of you that's all."

"Fine but no tricks."

"You got it, no tricks." Mega Cat morphed back to his normal self and was ready for a fight. Both of the were walking around circles until Mega Cat tripped on a rock. When he got tripped Tobias make a move first, he punched him in the face then he punched him in the stomach several times until he punch him in the face again.

When Mega Cat was about fall he got back up quickly and kick Tobias in the face. Tobias got up and try to punch him but Mega Cat blocked it. Once he blocked it he punch him in the face four times, then he uppercut him causing him to fall on the ground.

Tobias doesn't like to lose so he decide to cheat.

"Not bad Gumball. You've been practicing." Said Tobias equipped his Rainbow beam buster.

"You jerkface! You said no tricks."

"Didn't anybody tell you Gumball. Honest bots finished last." Tobias fired his beam but luckly he dodged it. Mega Cat ran up to him and sucker punch him causing him to black out.

"Your wrong about honest bots finishing last. Maybe you should think about being one."

After he defeat Tobias he heard a whisle from a distance.

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"You must be Proto Cat."

"Yes."

"I guess Anton had given you my message right."

"That's right."

"Well Proto Cat it looks like your all alone. Your Robot Masters and the back up robot masters won't help you this time."

"I don't need there help to take you down."

"Well then let's skip the talking and fight."

"Okay Gumball but not here. Meet me at the construction site in 10 minutes."

"I'll be...wait how do you know my name?" Mega Cat asked right before Proto Cat teleported

"How did she know my name? Whatever, I've got to get to the construction site."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**


	8. Chapter 8: The Reunion

_**Chapter 8: The Reunion**_

**Construcution Site**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

Mega Cat arrived at the top of the construction site waiting for Proto Cat. When he heard a whistle, he knows that she has arrived.

"Hello gumball. So glad you can make it."

"This end today. All of it."

"Nobody knows that better than me." Proto Cat fired multiple times. Mega Cat back flipped to dodged her blaser and fired his blaster. Proto Cat used her shield to blocked his blaster.

"Nice shot. But it's not faster enough to stun me." Said Proto Cat. She ran to the right to reached to the edge and jumps off when she got close.

"What the...is she crazy?!" Mega Cat ran to the edge and try to save her but was relief when he saw Proto Cat jump to the next building. Mega Cat jump off and tackle her. He pinned her on the ground but she easily got off him, she punch him in the face four times until Mega Cat punch him.

"You punch me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"No need for apologies. I just want to see how strong you are." Proto Cat charge right at him and punch him.

"You took down all the robot masters. Let's see you can try take me down."

She keeps punching him until Mega Cat collapsed.

"Get up! I said get up!"

Mega Cat struggles to get up, but he manages himself to stand.

"Good. Now put up your dukes and fight me." Proto Cat charged right to him and sucker punch him but he blocked it and uppercut her."

"Very nice. Look's like somebody has been training." Said Proto Cat rubbing her cheek.

"Well I've been fighting robot masters for so long I've developed some new moves." Mega Cat repilied

"But that still isn't enough." Proto Cat fired on Mega Cat but luckly he dodged it. He charge his buster and fired on her. The charge shot hit her but not heavily damage.

"Impresive. You know how to charge your buster."

"That's right."

"Well get aload of my buster." Proto Cat charged her buster and fired on him but she missed. So she charge her buster again and fired on him again. He dodged the charge shot and fired on Proto Cat. Luckly she put her shield up. When she moved her shield, Mega Cat ran up to her and punch her. Now that she's stun, Mega Cat charged right at her and punch her several times until he roundhouse kick on her.

She fell down on the ground and said.

"Not bad Gumball. Not bad. Now I see why she loves you more."

"She? My mom? How do you know about my mother?" Mega Cat asked

When Mega Cat asked questions Proto Cat got teleported somewhere else.

"Darn it. *Sigh* at least it's over. Time to head back home."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Watterson Labs**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

When Mega Cat returned home he see's his home demolished, everything was on fire and he doesn't see his family anywhere.

"Oh my god."

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	9. Chapter 9: Recovering

_**Chapter 9: Recovering**_

**Watterson Labs**

Mega Cat search through the rubble to find his family.

"Mom! Dad! Anais! Darwin! Anybody!"

Mega Cat was about to lose all hope until he heard a voice.

"Gumball!"

"Mom! Where are you?!"

"Where at the hangar!"

Mega Cat ran to the hangar and see his family safe and sound.

"Are you guys alright?" Mega Cat asked

"Where fine Gumball." Anais answered

"What happen here? who did this?"

"While you were stopping the robot masters. We were being attack by Dr. Simian." Richard explained

"Simian? So it was her along. She built eight robot masters, she rebuilt Tobias and others and she orders Proto Cat to attack Elmore."

"Proto Cat?" Darwin asked

"Yeah the pink robot that lead the attack."

"But here something I don't understand. Why did Dr. Simian attack our home?"

"To get Hector and Project D."

"Project D?"

"It was supposed to be suprise. He was built help you up if Darwin was in repair."

"How did she now about Hector and project D?"

"Remember when Simian left the stadium months ago. She must have planted bugs all over my lab."

"That dirty ape. I got find her fortress and stop her."

"Dr. Simian gave me the coordinates to her fortress. She told me that her fortress is located on the Great Plains."

"And that's were I'm going. Darwin is circuit fixed up."

"Yep."

"Alright let's-

"Wait Gumball. If you see Hector, you have to destroy."

"But mom. Hector-

"I know Gumball. But by the time you get to her fortress, Hector will be ready to destroy and the world. I will let Simian used my robots to harm anyone."

"What about Project D?" Mega Cat asked

"Do whatever you can to save Project D." Nicole answered

"Okay. Come Darwin." Darwin tranformerd into fishjet. Mega Cat got on him and took off.

"Good luck my son."

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	10. Chapter 10: Mega-Dan

_**Mega DMX: Sorry for the delay I just started college. But now the weekends are here I can finish up my story enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 10: Mega-Dan**_

**Simian's fortress**

While flying, Mega Cat and Darwin had spotted Simian's fortress.

"There it is Gumball."

"Let's pay Simian a visit."

Two Sniper Kats on the roof spotted Mega Cat and quickly fired on them. But they missed, this gives Mega Cat a chance to shot them. After they destroy two sniper kats, they reached inside the fortress.

"Okay let's find Hector and destroy it before Simian activate it."

"Right."

They both ran further into her fortress, shoot up some sniper kats, avoiding the spikes, and shoot up mini turrents until they reached a sector.

When they reached to the sector, they see a gray blob morphed into a monster.

"Not this thing." The gray split into pieces and attack both of them. Mega Cat and Darwin time there jump carefully. When the pieces form back to the monster, Mega Cat equipped his _**Optic Beam**_ and fired on Kenneth. The monster was on fire until it turn into ashes.

"So the blue bomber have arrived and you brought your pet here too. How lovely

"Who said that?"

"Don't know me. It's my me. Your brother."

"My brother?"

"Gumball what's he talking about."

"I don't know Darwin."

Then suddenly an Indigo robot teleported out of no where and attack Mega Cat and Darwin.

*groan* what the...who the heck are you.

"Like I said I'm your brother. My name is Dante but you can call me Mega-Dan or Project D.

"Wait...your project D."

"That's right Mega-Bro. I was built by Nicole Watterson to help you on your mission when Darwin is in repaired. But Dr. Simian reprogram me and remodel me to become the ultimate fighting robot." Mega-Dan explained

"Dan. You know Dr. Simian is just using you."

"Shut up! Dr. Simian show me the way. She said my powers could be more useful then just helping you.

"But I can offer you two to join Simain's army. Think about it you, me, and Darwin could finally get what we wanted. We can steal video games, Messed with the police force and annoy Tobias.

"We'll never join Simian's army bro." Mega Cat said

"Yeah even though bothering Tobias would be fun. But it's not worth it." Darwin said

"Very well then. Let's get this started."

Mega Cat, Darwin stare at Mega-Dan waiting for him to make the first move. As they continues their samurai stand. The sound of a short circuit goes off and the three rush each other in a furious charge. Mega Dan makes the first move, but Mega Cat and Darwin evades his punches for quite some time till Mega Cat uses on of his abilities to back him off.

"Optic Beam!"

Mega Cat fired his weapon on Mega-Dan, but he dodged it and equipped his _**Two Tail Blades**_ and tries to slash him. Mega Cat dodges and lets out another one.

"Ice Breath!"

Mega-Dan jumps.

"Let me try something." Darwin said. His hand changes into his D-Buster and fires. Mega-Dan dodges and charges right at him and kicks him in the face.

"Darwin!"

"How could you do that to your own brother like that!"

"I'm sorry. But I have my orders." Mega-Dan said

"Some brother you are."

Mega Cat used **Sound Wave** on the roof to collapsed Mega-Dan.

"Did I get him?"

Mega-Dan comes out of the ruble with a little damage. The suddenly Mega-Dan regenerate from his damage.

"You can heal yourself. You've got to be freaking kidding me!"

Mega-Dan walks over to the Blue Bomber to deliver the final; Mega Cat lets out everything he has to stop his brother.

"Needle Laucher! Air Balloon! Brain Power!

All the weapon has no effect on him.

"Dirt Shield!"

Dirt gather around Mega Cat and fires at Mega-Dan. Mega-Dan is unimpressed by this attack, he equipped his buster and fired at the dirt.

"I just pounded our brother. You think you can stop me."

"I'm not trying to stop you. I'm just stalling you."

"Stalling? For what?" Darwin grabbed him from behind and reprogram him.

"Hey get off me!" As he struggled to get his brother of him. Darwin successfully reprogram.

"Good job Darwin."

"Thanks bro."

*Groan* What...what happen? Where am I?" Mega-Dan questioned

"Well explained to you later. Darwin get Dan back home so she can repair him."

"What about you?" Darwin asked

"I'm going to have a little scored with Dr. Simain."

"Okay. Good luck dude."

Darwin take Mega-Dan and teleported back home, leaving Mega Cat alone.

"Alright Simian. It's payback time."

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	11. Chapter 11: Hector

_**Chapter 11: Hector The Peacekeeping Robot.**_

**Simian's Fortress**

Mega Cat journey further into her fortress until he found a sector. When he went inside and saw Dr. Simian in her machine.

"So. I see you defeated Mega-Dan huh."

"Yeah, I did and know I'm going to defeat you."

"I like to see you try."

Dr. Simian activate her walker and starts walking towards him.

Mega Cat turn his hand into a Mega-buster and fired on the walker but it's not doing any damage.

"HAHAHAHA!"

The walker fired on Mega Cat giving him damage.

Mega Cat charged his buster and fired on the walker, but it only scratch it.

"HA! You're done Mega Cat!"

Mega Cat equipped his _**Sound Wave**_ and fired on the walker which cause it to malfunction.

"No! No!"

The walker exploded right before Dr. Simian ejected out of her seat.

"It's all over Simian."

Mega Cat was about to grab Dr. Simian until her head comes off.

"What the?!

He sees sparks coming out of her neck knowing that he's fighting a fake Dr. Simian

"A fake? But where is she?" Mega Cat look around and sees an elevator. Mega Cat got into the elevator and press a button that goes all the way down to a next sector.

When he arrived to the lower level, the lights came on and he sees Dr. Simian operating Hector

"Behold Mega Cat! Your ultimate defeat!"

"Hector."

"Dr. Watterson thinks she can used this robot bring peace to the world! Well think again, this robot will bring a new order to the world! Once I destroyed you, the world will be mine! HAHAHA!"

Hector lifted his foot and stomp it on the ground causing Mega Cat to hit the wall.

He got back up and fired on Hector but doesn't do any damage.

Hector slowly launch his fist on Mega Cat but he quickly dodged. Hector activate his turrets and fired on Mega Cat, he quickly dodged it and equipped his _**Needle launcher**_ and fired on the turrets.

After the turrets are destroyed he switched to _**Needle launcher**_ to _**Air Balloon**_ in order to get on Hector's shoulder. When he got on his left shoulder he equipped his _**Sound Wave **_and used it on his ears causing him system to go crazy.

"Stop that you Metal menace!"

Hector grabbed Mega Cat and squeezed him to death."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"How does it feel to lose huh Mega Cat?! If you had join me none of this will happen to you!" Dr. Simian said with a grin on her face.

"I'm…not…giving…up…so…easily!" He managed to move his arm from Hector's gripe and fired his _**Sound Wave**_ on the other ear.

"No! My ultimate weapon!" Hector started to explode. As he starts to explode Dr. Simian exited out of Hector and escape to her saucer

"You haven't seen the last of me Mega Cat I'll be back!" Said Dr. Simian taking off

Hector's hand comes off and crash on the floor while he was holding him. He break free from Hector's gripe and tries to escape.

But before he escape, parts from Hector collapsed on Mega Cat causing him to be unconscious and being unable to move.

With no hope of escape, a pink robot teleported to this sector and help out Mega Cat to escape. When she teleported Mega Cat out of the fortress, the whole place exploded along with Hector.

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

_**Chapter 12: Epilogue**_

**Watterson Labs**

Dr. Watterson called on her robot masters to help her rebuild her home. Hours later, they finished rebuilding the lab.

"Thank you all so much for helping me."

"No problem Doc." Damien said

"It's our home and were glad to rebuild it." Teri said

When there about to enter the new labs they saw Darwin teleported in front of them while holding Mega-Dan.

"Darwin?"

"Who's this?" Carrie asked

"Mom, Dante needs some repair and fast!"

"Of course. Quickly take him to the repair bay."

They went inside and took him to the repair bay. For couple hours Nicole had finished his repair.

"So let me get this straight. Project D is Mega-Dan and he was built to assist Mega Cat in battle but he got reprogram by Dr. Simian and was force to fight you and Gumball." Carrie said recapping what Darwin said.

"That's right."

"Huh. Well now I know." Carrie said

_***Ding Dong***_

"Richard could you see who that is."

"Sure honey."

Richard walked up to the door and open it to see a pink robot holding Gumball

"Dear! You need to come over quick!"

Nicole rush to the door and was Shockley to see her kids.

"Hello mother."

"L…Lexy is that you."

"Not anymore. It's Proto Cat now."

"Oh my god Gumball!"

"He's fine. He just resting that's all." Said Proto Cat handing over Mega Cat before she leaves.

"Wait! Le…I mean Proto Cat. Please stay we all missed you?"

"Sorry mother. But I'm still not forgiving you for what you did to me."

"What did I did do to you?"

"Your replace me! That's why!"

"Replace you? I didn't replace you. I love you Lexy!" I would never hurt you like that."

"Yes you did mom! Yes you did!"

"Lexy I built Gumball, Darwin and Anais for you. If you have come home, you wouldn't feel so alone again."

Proto Cat was in silence until she spoke.

"Make sure my brother is okay. I got to go before Simian find out where I was." Said Proto Cat who was about to teleported

"Lexy wait!"

Proto Cat teleported elsewhere leaving Nicole holding Gumball alone.

Few hours later Gumball wakes up from his sleep and sees that he's at home.

"SIMIAN!" Where's Simian!?"

"Easy son, Simian got away. Proto Cat brought you home.

"Proto Cat? I guess I should thank her when I see her again."

"Anyway how's Dante?"

"He's fine. He's just resting right now."

"That's great." Gumball looks at her mother's face and seeing that she's not happy.

"Is there something wrong mom."

"Yes there is. Gumball, Anais there's something I have to tell you about Proto Cat.

"What is it?" Anais asked

"Gumball, Anais…you remember your long lost sister Lexy who ran away and never came back."

"Yeah."

"Well…Lexy…*sigh* Lexy is Proto Cat."

"What?!" They said

"Yes, she's your sister."

"I can't believe it. My sister was my enemy."

"I don't understand mom. Why did Lexy attack Elmore and did she attack her own brother." Anais asked

"Revenge Anais. She thinks I'm replacing her when I start building you two. "

"But were not her replacement? We love her. It would be nice if she stay and talk to us." Anais said

"Yeah…My sweet Lexy have gone bad. This is all my fault."

"No mom it's not your fault. You built us to start a big family but Lexy didn't know. She thought you were replacing her so she gone to Simian and join her army." Gumball explained

"Besides, I don't think she wants me to be destroy. She only wanted to see me how strong I am. Meaning that there's hope to safe Lexy before Simian forced her to hurt people."

"Your right, maybe there is a chance to save her."

"Once I convinced her, I'm going to teach Simian a lesson that she'll never forget."

"_Lexy I don't care that you're working with Simian or that you're my enemy, but I'm brother and I'll do everything in my power to save you and stop Dr. Simian once and for all." _Gumball thought

_**Well that's it for Mega Cat 3 guys. I would like to say thank you all sticking here and I also wanted to thank Lexboss and Dante Watterson for letting me used their characters for my stories. Anyway I'll see you guys on Mega Cat 4.**_

_**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**_

_**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**_

_**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**_

_**Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**_


End file.
